


A Former Pharaoh Vs The Pack

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [39]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 The Pack, Gen, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Puns & Word Play, Witty Comebacks, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of the Season 1 episode The Pack. Yami shows four familiar bullies why it is never a good idea to pick on a Pharaoh — especially a former Pharaoh such as himself..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Former Pharaoh Vs The Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) Here’s a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot that I cooked up one day. I was looking at the scene from the Season 1 episode The Pack where Buffy coolly and calmly battles the four bullies (Kyle, Rhonda, Tor and Heidi), and confuses them with her confidence while she is at it.
> 
> So, inspired by that one scene, I decided to cook this up. Hope you like reading it as much I did writing it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

A Former Pharaoh Vs The Pack

It was a typical day in Sunnydale, California. The Sunnydale High students were at the Sunnydale Zoo.

The Pack — aka Kyle DuFours, Tor Hauer, Rhonda Kelley and Heidi Barrie — were busy looking for a student to tease or pick on (although it was sometimes a combination of both). However, they almost jumped out of their skin upon seeing none other than the guy who was referred to as “Yami Yugi” and “Yami” by the other students. He was standing there all casual-like. On his face was an all-knowing smile that seemed to be one of his trademarks. He was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt covered by a blue jacket, black pants and bootlike shoes with buckles that seemed to be diamond-shaped along the edges. 

“Whoa,” Kyle spoke up first, asking the very question that was also on Rhonda’s, Heidi’s and Tor’s minds. “Who are **you**?”

Yami’s smile transfigured into a smirk. “The name’s Yami,” he replied. “And you guys left these behind,” he added while holding up their wallets. The sight of their wallets in his left hand made Kyle, Heidi, Rhonda and Tor blink in surprise. With a casual shrug, Yami threw the wallets to the stunned group of bullies, who quickly tried to catch them.

“It’s not nice to leave a former Pharaoh hanging like that,” Yami then said, locking eyes with them. His crimson gaze caused a shiver to run up and down their spines.

“Yeah, well, we’ll be sure to tell him the next time we see him,” said Rhonda.

For some reason or another, Yami laughed. “Oh, I didn’t mean him — I meant **me**.” Catching the looks of half-surprise and half-puzzlement on their faces, he then said, unable to resist getting in one last word, “Be careful. He might beat you guys in a duel.”

With that, Yami then smoothly walked past the bullies and over to where Buffy Summers was standing, along with her two friends, Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey there, Yami,” said Xander. “We saw how you handled those bullies. It was pretty awesome.”

Willow nodded. “I agree, and you really amazed us with how you used your words rather than challenging them to a battle — and a physical battle at that.”

“Yami, I have to tell you, you really impressed us,” Buffy remarked, grinning. “I had no idea that you’re able to deal with bullies like that — and in a smooth, charming kind of way, too.” She looked thoughtful, and then smiled along with Xander and Willow. “Job well done, Yami. I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

Grinning, Yami bowed deeply. “Thank you, Buffy. That means a lot to me, it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
